Dieux et Déesses
by Crystal.Siana
Summary: Au moment précis où Colette franchit les portes du temple, une petite voix, loin, très loin au fond de son esprit, lui souffla que sa mission était un mensonge.


Au moment précis où Colette franchit les portes du temple, une petite voix, loin, très loin au fond de son esprit, lui souffla que sa mission était un mensonge. _Ne vois tu pas ? Comment tout cela pourrait il être réel ? Si cette déesse existait, si elle avait vraiment le pouvoir de nous sauver, pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas déjà fait ? Si elle est si généreuse que les Textes le disent, pourquoi demande-t-elle ta vie en échange ? Peut être ne mérite elle pas d'être réveiller ?_

Colette l'ignora comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Cette voix, elle la connaissait. C'était elle qui lui chuchotait à l'oreille quand, enfant, elle était recroquevillée dans son lit en plein milieu de la nuit. _Pourquoi ne t'enfuirais tu pas ?_ Lui murmurait-elle. _Ces gens ne sont rien pour toi. Tu n'as pas à mourir pour eux. _

« C'est faux. » Disait-elle alors. « C'est totalement faux. Je suis l'Élue, c'est mon devoir de les sauver. C'est mon devoir de mourir pour eux. »

Cette voix, elle la détestait. Tout serait tellement simple si elle n'existait pas là. On ne lui avait jamais caché que le salut du monde entraînerait sa mort. Peut être les prêtres pensaient-ils que l'idée serait plus facile à accepter si elle le savait depuis toujours. Mais elle ne l'était pas. Peu importe à quel point elle essayait de ne plus y penser, il restait toujours cet arrière goût amer, cette peur sous-jacente. Née pour mourir. C'était si ironique en un sens.

C'est à cette époque que la voix était apparue. Et elle la détestait parce cette voix ressemblait étrangement à la sienne. Quelle idiotie… Si jamais elle était vraiment libérée de la fonction d'élue, que ferait-elle ? Quel sens aurait sa vie ? Elle avait été élevé, avait grandi et avait vécu pour arriver à ce moment précis, ici, dans cette chapelle, où elle allait permettre à la Tour du Salut de réapparaître. Et alors le compte à rebours serait lancé. Chaque pas la conduirait un peu plus vers son destin.

_Comme depuis le jour de ta naissance._

La voix ne se manifestait pas beaucoup. Étonnant vu la situation.

« C'est parce que Lloyd et Génis sont là. » Pensa Colette en souriant.

Lloyd et Génis. En un sens, ils l'avaient sauvé. Ils étaient apparus un jour devant elle et soudain elle n'était plus l'Élue mais juste Colette. Juste une de leur amie. Chaque instants passés avec eux avaient été merveilleux. Peut être parce qu'elle savait qu'ils ne dureraient pas. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Parce que quand ils étaient là, elle riait, elle était heureuse. Et la voix se taisait. C'était comme si soudain elle avait trouvé une bonne raison de mourir pour ce monde, car elle avait des gens à protéger.

Mais bizarrement, les personnes pour qui elle aurait été prêtée à mourir étaient celles qui refuseraient de la laisser se sacrifier.

« Je me demande comment ils réagiraient s'ils l'apprenaient… »

Mal de toute évidence. Lloyd n'était pas le genre de personne à attendre que les autres règlent tout à sa place. Lorsqu'il trouvait une cause à soutenir il se battait jusqu'au bout. Il l'avait suivi dans ce temple et il voudrait sûrement l'accompagner pour le reste de sa quête. Colette sentait un poids disparaître de sa poitrine quand elle y pensait. Ça serait tellement rassurant de savoir qu'il serait avec elle. Il pourrait continuer à rire ensemble jusqu'à la toute fin. Mais si jamais il venait à apprendre qu'il faudrait faire un choix entre sa vie à elle et celle du reste du monde… Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il choisisse la deuxième option. Et c'était ce qui l'effrayait.

Malgré tout elle continuait à marcher à leur côté. Elle était incapable de s'éloigner. Si elle le faisait elle savait qu'elle s'écroulerait, qu'elle n'aurait pas le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout. Alors elle marchait vers sa mort.

Doucement elle tendit la main et attrapa celle de Lloyd qui se tenait près d'elle. Il se tourna vers elle. Colette aurait juré qu'il pouvait lire la peur dans ses yeux.

_Pitié, ne m'abandonne pas._

Il serra doucement sa main comme pour lui donner du courage.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien_

De toute évidence il n'avait pas compris. Tant pis. Tant mieux.

Et soudain la salle fut là. L'autel trônait en son centre. Le groupe s'arrêta sur le seuil, se tourna vers elle. C'était maintenant. Peu importe combien elle aurait voulu repousser le moment fatidique, ralentir le temps et garder sa main un peu plus longtemps dans celle de Lloyd.

Le moment était arrivée et elle ne pouvait plus rien y faire si ce n'est continuer à marcher. Ce qu'elle fit. Elle lâcha la main de Lloyd et s'agenouilla devant l'autel. Plus de place pour la peur à présent, juste la fatalité.

Lorsque l'ange apparu la lumière l'éblouit, imprimant une ombre derrière sa rétine.

Les dés étaient jetés.


End file.
